dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rocket Ride Along
Team Rocket Ride Along is the title of the tenth episode. It was originally uploaded to the official Dorkly website on March 13, 2014. Official Description The worst Pokemon trainer ever is back - as Team Rocket's newest recruit. Characters Appearances *Rusty *Pikachu *Team Rocket Driver *Red *Red's Charizard *Red's Magneton *Red's Gyarados *Eevee Owner *Eevee Mentioned *Eevee Owner's Mom *Eevee Owner's Dad Synopsis The episode starts with Rusty, now a newest member of Team Rocket, and the driver in the truck. "Pikachu" is shown on the rear, still triggering the empty pistol. Rusty realizes that the Team Rocket Driver drives around and people give him money, mistakenly thinks that people loves Team Rocket. The driver agrees and he adds that if they don't, the Team Rocket burns homes and businesses. He stops the truck so they can start Rusty's first assignment: stealing Eevee from its owner. Doubtfully, Rusty claims that stealing is wrong, but the driver denies it, making Rusty consider it. He walks out the truck and shows himself at Eevee Owner. Alarmed by Team Rocket appearance, the Owner orders his Eevee to attack Rusty violently using Fury Swipes. On the next scene, Team Rocket Driver decides to teach Rusty how it is done. He asks Rusty if he knows how to drive the truck. Rusty says that he is 10 years old, so the driver gives him the wheel and tells him to ready for getaway. The driver makes his move at Eevee Owner standing on the road. However, Rusty let the truck move uncontrollably, causing the truck run over the Owner to death. Rusty tells that he can't reach the brake. Team Rocket Driver calls it unorthodox, but conceives it as a successful result. He sacks Eevee and loads it on rear truck. For second assignment, he tells Rusty to try robbing a cloaked person on the field. Rusty makes a poorly-said taunt at a person, until the latter unveils himself to be Red. The driver orders to flee but Red unleashes his Charizard, destroying the truck using Fire Blast. Rusty tries to greet worriedly, but Red chooses Magneton to electrocute the Team Rocket Driver using Electro Ball. Rusty asks Red for an autograph on his glasses, but Red worsens the driver's demise by releasing Gyarados to use Hydro Pump. The dying Team Rocket Driver makes his last plea that he can't help but respect Red's craft, until he is ultimately obliterated by three Pokémon's combined special moves. Rusty recovers from the incident, with only remains are the driver's burnt skeleton and burning truck. He becomes anguish by the Pikachu's fiery death. He vows to train harder than before as he honors his Beedril's memory. His dramatic moment cuts short as he finds a photograph of Red with signature and remark: "Don't Do Drugs!" Surprised by Red's gift, he says that it's a great day and leaves the scene. Trivia *This is the first episode after four months since "The Newest Member of Team Rocket." *This is the first and only physical appearance of Red, the legendary Pokémon trainer in Pokémon games. *Although Red sends out a Charizard, Magneton and Gyarados, they do not use the normal Pokémon cries as in the games. They actually use cries from Generation 5, Charizard using Zekrom's roar, Magneton using Eletrik's cry and Gyarados using Volcarona's roar. Episode Connections *Rusty is shown to have been fully inducted into Team Rocket for a short time after the events of the previous episode. **"Pikachu" is still trying to kill Rusty with the same stolen gun that ran out of bullets episode prior to this one. *Red writes "Don't Do Drugs" on his photograph, implying that Rusty had owned a bike full of drugs in "Celadon Mall" until it was given away to Team Rocket in the previous episode. *The final scene will be reused in "Viridian City Gym" to indicate that "Pikachu" had survived the Fire Blast. Category:Episodes Category:Team Rocket